User blog:Tyler730/Ranking the Cups in Mario Kart DS
Hey guys I’m going to be ranking all 8 cups for the Mario Kart games I’ve played. Please remember that this is my opinion. If you don’t agree with my ranking, that’s fine. Anyway, let’s-a-go! #8 (Dead Last) Shell Cup �� This is in my opinion one of the worst cups in the whole Mario Kart series. I didn’t enjoy any of the courses here. Mario Circuit 1 and Peach Circuit were both incredibly short and bland. Moo Moo Farm is just a loop track that I find extremely overrated. It’s boring. Luigi Circuit was a downgrade to the original just like the other GCN tracks in this game (although I’ve never Double Dash!!, the courses look fun as heck and the DS versions are boring). Pretty terrible cup. I give it a 1/5 (Failure) rating. #7: Mushroom Cup �� Pretty bland beginner track in my opinion. This cup starts off with Figure-8 Circuit, the worst track of the series. It’s just a generic race course with nothing redeemable. Next we get to race in the bland and uninteresting Yoshi Falls. After that, we race in Cheep Cheep Beach, your generic beach track. Finally we get to race in Luigi's Mansion, which I find okay. In the end, it’s just bad. I know it’s the first cup in the game, but seriously there can be so much better. I give it a 1.25/5 (Failure) rating. #6: Banana Cup �� This cup isn’t fun. Donut Plains 1 is just another flat SNES track. Frappe Snowland is just an annoying ice stage without annoying snowmen. Bowser Castle 2 is mediocre. Baby Park got ruined here! The zaniness of the track isn’t there due to no special items, 12 racers etc. I know the DS had limitations, but this one should’ve not have come back. Like the Mushroom Cup, The Banana Cup gets a 1.25/5 (Failure) rating. #5: Leaf Cup �� This cup is average. What saves this track from getting a Failure rating is the only Awesome retro track in this game, Choco Mountain. It was really fun and creative with catchy music. The other three thought are pretty bad. Mushroom Bridge is once again a boring downgrade. Luigi Circuit is just another circuit track. Koopa Beach 2 was just horrible. I give the Leaf Cup a 2/5 (Meh) rating, but only because it has Choco Mountain. #4: Special Cup �� This cup is just okay. The only bad course in my opinion is Peach Gardens. I found it bland and way too easy for this type of the cup. The other three are good but not really that amazing. I thought Wario Stadium was a cool track, although I prefer the U remake. Bowser Castle is good although I’ve seen better ones. Rainbow Road is pretty decent too. Overall a 2.5/5 (Meh) cup. #3: Lightning Cup ⚡️ Like the Special Cup, the Lightning Cup is just okay. Like that one, there’s only one bad course (Choco Island 2). The other three are once again good. Banshee Boardwalk was a spooky yet good level my second favorite ghost track behind U’s Twisted Mansion. While a bit overrated, Sky Garden is a pretty good track. Yoshi Circuit was the only good GCN track in this game (although the DLC remake is much better IMO). Overall I give it a 2.5/5 (Meh) rating. #2 Flower Cup �� This cup has two bad courses (those being Desert Hills and Shroom Ridge). However, the good courses here are really good. Delfino Square is a fun little town with catchy music. Waluigi Pinball is simply amazing, and is regarded as one of the best tracks of the series. Overall the Flower Cup is a 2.75/5 (Meh) cup. We’re getting warmer. #1: Star Cup ⭐️ In my opinion, this is the best cup in the game. However it’s only just good sadly, as it has one Meh track (DK Pass) and one Failure track (Mario Circuit). However, the good tracks are really good tracks. Tick-Tock Clock and Airship Fortress two of the best tracks in this game. They both had some challenge, and are really fun and creative tracks. So this cup gets a 3.25/5 (Good) rating. Conclusion So on average, the Nitro courses get a Meh rating, and the Retro courses also get a Meh rating. For the total courses, Mario Kart DS gets a Meh. Most of them were pretty lackluster and boring. The remakes were kinda disappointing, despite not playing the original versions. The new ones were polarized with some good and some bad. Anyways, this is Tyler730, signing out. Category:Blog posts